


The Bet

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fiction, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: One shouldn't make silly bets with Krycek. Or at least agree upon the result beforehand. Mulder didn't.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

The Bet

### The Bet

#### by Griva

  


Title: The Bet 

Rating: R 

Pairing: M/K. A somewhat long consensual relationship is implied. 

Summary: One shouldn't make silly bets with Krycek. Or at least agree upon the result beforehand. Mulder didn't. 

Notes: my first attempt at some humour and friendly Skinner in a story and a try at D/s Light writing. 

Inspired purely by my warped whim and dedicated to Jynn because she keeps poking. 

Beta'd by Jynn. 

* * *

"What am I?" Mulder muttered, pacing around the dim office, "Why do I go along with it? He demands, I kneel, I do. He wants me to suck him. God, I willingly oblige," running his fingers through his hair he groaned in frustration. "I am not a...," twisting sharply he glared at the file cabinet, "...some kind of a fucking slave." Pressing both palms against the cabinet's doors, he dropped his head against the surface, "Why the fuck do I want to do what he says?" 

"Your such a pretty thing when you're confused." 

Jerking his head up from the cabinet, Mulder spun around, flushing as he realised Alex must have heard his rant. 

Alex was leaning comfortably against the doorframe, a smirk threatening to turn his lips into an almost smile. It was already late, almost 8 pm on a balmy May Friday. They were supposed to go home. Well, they were on the way home...then Mulder had passed a joke about exhibitionism, Krycek snapped back, Mulder teased thoughtlessly and Krycek...now why did he let the younger man cajole him into it? 

"So pretty," Krycek murmured. Moving into the office, shutting the door firmly behind him he smirked, "Almost as pretty as when you're on your knees for me." Walking over to the desks, he undid his jacket, buttoned per proforma while they passed the almost empty corridors of the Bureau. The blue dress-shirt had two upper buttons undone and his fingers lingered, just like Mulder's eyes, on the smooth dip between his collar bones. Krycek tilted his head to the side, closely regarding Mulder. "So...as agreed. Get on your knees for me pretty, the middle of the room." 

The order was almost off hand, the voice 100% sure that it would be obeyed. 

Mulder expected something like this, but still... Eyes widening in shock at the command, Mulder tried to shake his head, to say no, tell Alex they are not at their place. The basement was seldom visited even on a busy Monday morning, but what if...Even if it was some clerk or a cleaner, or Skinner... His mind refused to go further. Better he be called a pussy than he would consent and... As this was running through his head, Mulder moved to the middle of the room unthinkingly and sunk to his knees. As his knees touched the hard floor, it was like electricity sparked through him causing Mulder to jerk and catch Alex's gaze. Attempting to move, to stand and tell Alex it was done, no more, Mulder stilled as a hand landed on his shoulder. 

"Not so easy...Don't annoy me, Pretty," Alex murmured softly. 

Slowly trailing his hand along the left shoulder he moved it upwards, allowing his hand to grasp the older man's throat in the loose open collar, the skin warm and damp and pulsing. Dragging the thumbnail briefly over the Adams apple he tightened his grip and forced the head backwards, until Mulder met his gaze. 

Alex's gaze flickered briefly to the small window then to the shut door, before moving back to Mulder's eyes. They seemed almost satisfied. 

Unable to form words, feeling acutely the other man's thumb digging under his jawbone, Mulder attempted to plead with his eyes that he all jokes had their limits, and yes, Alex made his point, but really he didn't want to be caught like this. Krycek apparently had his own fantasies and he had to enact them. To relish his victory. 

"Hmm," Krycek murmured, "I do love the begging look, makes me want to bend you over and fuck you senseless." Ending the sentence on a soft drawl, he grinned as Mulder whimpered. "That would be...something that we still...haven't tried. Are you hard for me, Pretty?" Bending his head closer, he nuzzled against the mouth, chuckling as lips parted and Mulder whispered, "No...please". 

"Please what? Do you want me to fuck you here, now? Or is it a kiss you're after?" Moving back, Alex tightened his grip on Mulder's chin. 

"You, please, now... stop...that...thing." Mulder whimpered, hating himself for the instant submission, the begging that implied yes now, even though voiced as denial, and for getting hard the moment Krycek touched him. To be generous with the truth, it all started in the car, when... 

"But you didn't want to kneel for me, I saw the hesitation in your eyes," moving away, Alex ignored Mulder's baffled exclamation. Perching himself on the edge of the desk and draping his jacket over Mulder's chair, he regarded the kneeling man. "You can redeem yourself for me, Pretty." Pausing he picked up a file from the nearest tray. "Do you want that?" he queried. At the nod he smiled, "Good, so stay like this until I let you to rise, and you will not respond, you will only obey me and if you don't..." leaning back, a vicious smirk played across his lips, "...you won't like the consequences. Is that understood?" 

Frowning Mulder nodded slowly, unsure about where this was going. His fault, HIS OWN FUCKING FAULT...because he sure as hell knew where it had started. What was he doing when he made a bet that Alex won't dare pass the FBI gateway and metal-detector with his fly open, commando? Fuck if he knew how the guard didn't even LOOK at Krycek below his waist, his dick almost falling out. Maybe indeed his lover possessed some hypnotic powers that stretched beyond making Mulder behave like a horny 14 year old. Or a submissive trembling at the sound of his Master's voice, ready to spread his legs if only...Mulder mentally shoved the image away, focussing on his grudge. Fine, he lost, but Krycek was overstepping a boundary and ...And here is where he should END it, not to kneel sweating and aroused and sweeping the floor with his costly suit-pants. Mulder took a breath, straightened his shoulders... 

"Up on your knees, put your hands behind your back and lower your eyes to the floor." 

Damn, damn, DAMN, Alex measured exactly the time Mulder needed to make a decision. And he issued his next command just two seconds before Mulder was ready to protest. 

Mulder slowly moved to obey, abhorring the position and damning himself for getting even harder because of the implications and risks. Particularly as Alex seemed to have decided to make this a lasting punishment, because he moved behind his desk, opened the folder and began to pretend he was consumed by its contents, completely ignoring the kneeling man. 

Mulder was perplexed, he didn't understand this ... this thing with Alex. Yes, it began six months earlier. Or rather... five months and three weeks before, in a pizzeria next to Hegal where they had one dark beer too many and Mulder got carried away stressing the homoerotic implications in Batman and Robin. Next thing Mulder remembered he was trying to open his front door, missing the key hole for the 5th time because his fingers were stiff with cold and Krycek was supportive, literally, arm around Mulder's waist. Inside, after a moment of silence that went on just a little too long, Mulder said, "Take your coat off, stay a while." 

Next thing Krycek did was to put his hands on Mulder's hips. Kissing seemed like the thing to do after two years of total abstinence, so Mulder did... 

Yes, he has fallen, and fallen hard and surely he could have called it quits about a dozen times when they clashed and wrangled, Mulder flinging books at bedroom doors and Krycek kicking chairs. But they would be back again, and patch things up. Because for Mulder life without Krycek was too narrow. Most of the angles Mulder saw became impossible because he needed Krycek to make them work. But how this begun...the power-play. The experiments. Hell why it begun. Yeah he'd found guy's attractive before, fucked a few but never with this amount of fascination. Hell, he'd never even contemplated allowing another to fuck him and now, well still the idea of a guy shoving his dick up his ass terrified him. Unless, well unless it was Alex and he has had him here and there and there again since that first time. To be truthful, well, the idea of Alex in him, taking him and damn well coming inside him... well, it excited the hell out of him. He just didn't get how he could go from being on top, the one pounding into another guys tight ass, fucking those pretty lips and gripping hair in a tight fist as he comes, to wanting to be on the receiving end. 

Fuck psycho-analysis and its self-application. Five months, they should've taken the edge off. 

Mulder just didn't understand. Normally the ones in control, those that lived for dominating, barking orders that they damn well knew would be followed, were the one's he'd fantasised about breaking. Wanting to get them on their knees, begging to take his cock, not the other way around. Sighing quietly, Mulder shifted slightly to ease the ache on his knees. He would just have to resign and obey and then Alex will get tired of this quickly and they will head home. Long shower, cool tiles against his chest and Alex nibbling his shoulder, his teeth getting merciless, the thrusts in rhythm with ... Mulder bit back a groan as the memories caused his cock to stiffen. He felt a rush of want that made his heart beat faster and his chest feel like someone was sitting on it, the kind of feeling that made men do stupid and impulsive things in order to get naked and sweaty and come all over someone's pretty face. Why on Earth Alex had to put his through this? Wanting to look at his watch but knowing it would be a stupid move, he settled for trying to count the cracks in the floor, anything to take his mind off the situation he was currently in. 

The complete silence just wasn't good, allowing him to reflect and contemplate all things Alex. No one still guessed a thing about them here, at the office. He bit back the derisive snort. If people didn't notice the obvious, then how could he solve the mysteries of power play? Like why that voice could turn his insides to mush, why the domineering presence could get his flesh tingling and why that growl could get him rock hard. Instantly. Fucking embarrassingly so. 

A knock at the door made Mulder jump, causing his head to snap up and fear to widen his eyes. Frozen, shocked and immobile he stared openly at Alex, somewhat horrified by the glint in the green eyes. Swallowing hard, he slowly blinked twice. He had to bolt to his feet, upright, NOW... 

The look of dawning realization had Alex fucking grinning. 

"You will not respond," echoed quietly in Mulder's head. What was he...paralyzed? He would, he COULD, he... Sweating hard, Mulder attempted to glare at Alex, the realization that the bastard had been waiting for someone to come along, to see him on his knees. It pissed him off. And, well, also made his cock that little bit harder. 

Swallowing, he glared at Alex, before biting into his lip and then dropping his gaze back to the floor. His body was tense, strumming with adrenalin and his mind was in turmoil. He had just made a vital choice, to stay where he was, to trust Alex and quite frankly to be Alex's. There was nothing to stop him from leaving, getting up and walking out. Although, a little part of his mind warned, it might not be so easy in the future. 

Grinning at Mulder's internal havoc, Alex closed the folder he was working on, tucked one hand behind his head and called out for whoever to enter. Mulder, his back to the door, squeezed his eyes shut. Tight. Prayed hard it would be Scully. She knew for a while they had hooked up... definitely not knowing all the prurient details, but at least she wouldn't spread it around. If he knew how to turn invisible... 

"Mulder, Krycek, thought you left, but as you have not, before you both take off, I need you to sign this..." 

To give Walter Skinner credit, he didn't stutter, hesitate or even falter when he noticed Mulder kneeling. Walking to the older Agent's desk, he tossed the folder down before turning around to fully contemplate the now flushed Agent. Raising an eyebrow, then readjusting his spectacles, he threw a contemplative look towards Alex, standing upright where Mulder usually did, before moving to slowly circle the kneeling Agent. 

"Mulder, why are you kneeling?" The question was asked in a detached manner on the second circuit. 

Mulder barely heard him, the litany of fuck, fuck, fuck, having taken up residence in his head. Even if he were allowed, what would he answer? /I look totally irresistible when I'm on all fours?/ On registering the words he tensed further though remained quiet. 

"Now Sir..." Krycek drawled, flipping the pages of the report over, signing where he had to and initialling as he went, pausing as he flipped the final page over he raised his head and grinned. "Mulder is off the clock and waiting for me." 

"Doesn't explain the kneeling," Skinner pondered, "There is after all a chair." The AD's middle name must be Mr. Rational, Mulder nearly howled with hysterical laughter. Skinner, hands crossed on his barrel-like chest, withdrew to the door and from there gave Mulder another studying look. 

"Is this some kind...of an experiment?" he inquired after another sticky minute spent in deep contemplation. "Mulder? Is it?" 

/Levitation/, Mulder managed to think. /They said if you tried really hard.../ 

"Are you happy on your knees, Pretty?" It couldn't be worse, the reckless primitive part in Mulder screamed. So he pried his dry lips open and mumbled Yes Sir. It had Skinner's mouth dropping open and Mulder mentally grinning like a madman. He has never seen Skinner so astonished. 

/Oh fuck,/ Biting back a groan, Mulder mentally slapped himself. Sir! /Where the fuck had sir come from?/ The concept of calling someone sir in bed had never once crossed his mind and the little slip, well he growled mentally to himself, had nothing Freudian about it./ _Fuck Fuck Fuck_ /. 

Alex's lips twitched. He was hard to surprise. Looked like Mulder has just managed to do it. 

"Sir?" Skinner managed, though it sounded more like a squeak. Then he scowled at Krycek. "When you're working together he doesn't even call you that." Finally regaining his composure, he moved back to Mulder's desk and frowned at Krycek. "It's a dangerous game to play at work, Krycek. Presuming it is some kind...of a game?" 

The dark eyes turned serious. "This was a lesson for him, one he won't need again," Turning his gaze to Mulder he dropped his voice so the kneeling agent wouldn't hear. "He has lost a bet, Sir. The loser would kneel for fifteen minutes in the office, it is out of pure ...accident that you have caught us." 

"What if it wasn't me who caught you thus? " Ignoring the snicker Skinner answered equally quietly, frowned and looked back at Mulder. "Why ...like this?" 

Shrugging, Alex turned his attention back to Mulder, "...this is just a pact of silence testing." The leer in the sentence made Skinner roll his eyes. Not for nothing, he had been thinking that the two Agents' birthdates were faked. Since the moment they had been paired - and Skinner recalled that more than half a year has passed - they were acting twice less then the age they were. That is...like teenagers. 

Raising his voice Krycek smirked, "What can I say, he can be such a..." pausing, his gaze sweeping slowly over the kneeling form, "Good boy when he's on his knees for me." 

Rolling his eyes again, Skinner turned back to Mulder, and noted the incandescent blush. "I always thought his mouth must be useful for more than mouthing off." 

The AD looked to swell with satisfaction at his pun. Apparently playing with Krycek on disciplining Mulder was pleasing him. Mulder just turned the color Indian Red. 

/What The Fuck?/ The shock of hearing that from Skinner's mouth had Mulder mentally growling. Krycek's dark-rich chuckle de-railed any thoughts and shot straight to his groin causing his cock to twitch. 

"Oh, that it is, isn't it, Pretty?" 

Mulder remained still, neither verbally nor physically replying. He wouldn't be able to say anything coherent anyway. Once he pays for the bet, he will kill the barefaced son of the bitch and hide the body in the file cabinet. 

"Now Pretty, don't make me upset," The voice dropped a couple of octaves, causing shivers to race up and down Mulder's spine. 

Fine, if they are both laid off as of tomorrow, Krycek will have to hustle himself to make them a living. So he'd play on, sure. He has nothing to lose any more. 

"Yes Sir," he murmured quickly, only just restraining himself from slapping his hand to his forehead at the slip. 

"Yes what?" Alex queried softly, "Yes you want to upset me or yes your mouth is for more than mouthing off?" 

/Oh great, just great... Now he wants me to talk?/ Dredging up some kind of thought process, Mulder just opened his mouth and allowed his consciousness to flow out. The same he learnt to do when he let go and just let Krycek take him and pleasure him till they both couldn't take any more. 

Skinner seemed to be indecently fascinated by the play. 

"Sorry," Mulder whispered dryly. "I meant it was good for...," hoarse, swallowing, he paused, "...for something else." 

"Look at Skinner and tell him what your mouth is for, Pretty." 

Swallowing hard again, Mulder slowly lifted his head, his obviously murderous gaze first meeting deadly serious Krycek's before swinging across to the mesmerized AD. "Any..." coughing, he floundered, unsure of what Alex wanted it for, grasping at something he heard in a porn movie he went with it. "Anything Alex wants it to be for." 

Skinner made a small sound that sounded like a cackle. Maybe it wasn't Skinner. It was a shape-shifter. Immediately dropping his gaze back to the floor Mulder clenched his eyes shut. /Oh Fuck! Right, no more not thinking before speaking, dumbass./ Although Mulder was fervently hoping the answer was good enough, he had no clue whether that was what Alex wanted to hear. 

When the AD shuffled where he stood, he wore a look of complete understanding on his stonecutter's face. He even looked...relieved. Apparently realizing that the Agents were playing a domination game because they were sexually involved during the off hours was much less disturbing for the AD than if he learnt that Mulder kneeling and Alex acting like he owed the other man's breath was another of Mulder's paranormal experiments. Mind control, for example. 

Reaching for the signed report, Skinner smiled slightly, "Just don't fuck him at work, Alex." Skinner gave a small nod at the nearest wall, apparently hinting at it not being as soundproof as it seemed. At Alex's nod he turned to walk out. Pausing at the door he swiveled back around to regard the kneeling Agent again, a wicked smirk causing his lips to twitch. "If he steps out of line, are you willing to punish him?" 

"Yes," Alex's answer was definitive, the gaze downright amused. 

"Even for things done at work?" Raising an eyebrow at the question, Alex nodded, before agreeing verbally for Mulder, who had blanched and then stilled, paying close attention to the conversation. 

"Bondage? Flogging? Humiliation?" Skinner asked vividly. 

Alex watched Mulder visibly swallow. His ears were the color of the sunrise and he seemed to be shrinking inside his crumpled clothes... "A mixture depending upon what he's done." Smirking, knowing exactly where Skinner was going with it, Krycek did after all know how many times Skinner apparently wanted to skin the older Agent alive for his constant stepping out of line. "Why you are asking...Sir?" Krycek verbalized after a second. 

"Let me watch," it was a statement phrased almost like a question, but it was the sparkle in Skinner's eye which caused Krycek to laugh even somewhat tensely and Mulder to shudder visibly. 

"You can have a front row seat." 

Skinner winked mysteriously as if he took Krycek on his word and sauntered outside. Mulder looked like he was within an inch of keeling over. 

Watching the door shut, Alex once again turned his full attention to Mulder. 

"Now...I'm just...positively shocked, my Pretty," he purred. Rising out of the chair he moved until he was standing in front of the still staggered Agent. "Such a good boy. Now...the worst is over." Grasping Mulder's chin he smirked, "Red is a good color for you," keeping a hold of the chin he dragged the pad of his thumb over the plush lips, watching amused as they parted allowing his thumb to slide in and rub over sharp white teeth. "We won the Skin-man over, Pretty." 

Mulder was too overwhelmed with relief and swelling with arousal to flare at what price they did it at. He could see the tiny beads of sweat over Alex's upper lip and how his eyes were dilated with excitement. Stepping back slightly, he dropped his hand only to have Mulder lean forward and nuzzle his face into the palm. Then sunk his teeth into the salty skin. Hard. 

Alex yelped in a funny pitch. Mulder leered in satisfaction, the leer tightening when Alex grasped him by the hair, with the just-bitten hand. 

"Front seat? Well, fuck YOU!" Mulder snarled and tried to spring to his feet. 

Krycek's grip eased almost immediately as he leaned over the other man, pushing him back, to the floor: "Fuck Skin-man, lover. Won't ever let him lay a finger on you. Look at how you respond to me," he murmured, tracing a finger down over the stubbled cheek. "You're mine," he purred, "Your body has been for sometime, just took your brain a few to catch up." 

Closing his hand over Mulder's exposed throat Krycek allowed it to rest there before tilting the head as far back as it could go. Staring into the hazed eyes, he smiled. Pressing his thumb and forefinger against the throat he bent his head capturing the upturned lips. 

Claiming that mouth with a hard, savage kiss, his tongue thrust in, demanding submission and receiving it. Plundering the depths, he used the mouth until he finally had to come up for air. Shivering in his grasp, Mulder's gaze begged for more whilst his lips parted allowing him to gasp in the much-needed air. Swallowing a few times he desperately tried to get his senses back and worked his vocal cords until one word worked its way out. 

"Please," he hissed softly. "I want you," Mulder added. He rubbed his palm over the Alex's knee, still kneeling. 

Alex shifted a little closer, then took Mulder's elbow, pulled him up, face to face. 

"Good." 

"I mean it." Mulder knew he was pouting and couldn't help. He wanted to put his head on the other man's shoulder. 

Alex smiled lazily, his fingers brushing non-existant dust off Mulder's shoulder. 

"You love me." 

"That, too," Mulder said. 

-end   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Griva


End file.
